Luck Be A Lady, Tonight
by Geezworld234
Summary: Sandra decides to accompany Gerry to the casino to make sure he doesn't spend too much, the only problem is can she do the same herself?


_**DISCLAIMER: NOT** **MINE! I**_

_**In answer to Beth's find a song that has the last word you heard in the title and write a song fic, the last word I heard was 'luck' I do hope this is okay, enjoy! :)**_

* * *

"Sandra just remember, this isn't like playing spoof with us in the office, poker can be a dangerous game to a beginner" Gerry was already regretting agreeing to Sandra coming to the casino with him. She was supposed to be there to ensure that he wasn't going to fritter any more than £30 away as that was the cap she, Jack and Brian had set Gerry seen due to his every growing gambling.

"But I keep winning, how much are those chips worth?" was Sandra's reply, call it beginners luck if you like but she appeared to be doing very well.

"There's about a grands worth there, aren't you supposed to be the one watching how much I spend here?" he said rather frustrated at the fact the tables had turned and he had spent and lost his £30 where as Sandra had still got her original £20 and a lot more. Sandra was definitely showing up the man who thought of himself as a pro.

"Look Gerry, I know when to walk away, okay" he could tell she too was rather annoyed at the company she had.

"It's all well and good saying that but you can't just leave when you think it's getting too much you have to play the game, see it through to the bitter end" he warned.

"Gerry, it's very sweet of you warning me of the dangers of gambling but while it's me gambling you are not wasting any more money, we shall leave after this game okay?"

He had no choice but to agree.

_**They call you lady luck  
But there is room for doubt  
At times you have a very un-lady-like way  
Of running out**_

Standing behind Sandra as she sat down ready to be dealt in, Gerry took a deep sigh. Yes he could not deny the fact that her lucky streak impressed him greatly but he knew exactly how it easy it was to become trapped in the downward spiral of the gambling world.

At first he thought the people she was playing against where being kind to her as Gerry noticed her tell from the moment her first set of cards were dealt. She brushed her right cheek with her fingers back so they were touching her hair, how they hadn't spotted it was a mystery to Gerry, but then again he had known her a lot longer and during that time he had learnt every mannerism, every tell like the back of his own hand.

Tonight, so far had been most enjoyable for both Gerry and Sandra, before allowing Gerry to blow away his allowance Sandra insisted that they ate, they dined in the casino's five star restaurant, guzzled back a smooth bottle of red which was highly over priced and chatted, sharing the occasional joke. A really enjoyable evening, until Sandra discovered poker for herself.

_**You're on this date with me  
The pickin's have been lush  
And yet before the evening is over  
You might give me the brush**_

As he watched her play, he thought she didn't fit in like the other girls you see in those places, with their mini, miniskirts and their high heeled boots and big hair and eyelashes to match.

"Sandra, quit while you are ahead, it's not worth risking this hand, he's not bluffing" a concerned Gerry whispered him her ear. "Sandra, c'mon lets go we can get a decent bottle of champers which we can take back to mine" the worry in his voice grew.

_**You might forget your manners  
You might refuse to stay  
And so the best that I can do is pray**_

Either she didn't hear what he said or she was so deep in the 'zone' as Gerry called it she did not answer.

"Mine, I think" she said taking the small mountain of chips from the second to last man left in.

"Not bad for a beginner, eh Gerry?" she beamed proud of herself.

"Yeah, not bad at all" he mumbled in response.

_**Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck be a lady tonight  
Luck if you've been a lady to begin with  
Luck be a lady tonight**_

"Right, boys that's me done, I better cash these chips in and get my old man tucked into bed" she said rising from her seat and winking at Gerry who didn't look as if he had taken too well to that comment.

"I think I did alright there, don't you?" she smiled laying out her £5,500 worth of chips on the counter.

"Only just, Sandra he was on to your tell, and anyway you were supposed to be here to give me moral support not the other way around".

"You said nothing about me not being to allowed to enjoy myself while I am here, and any way what tell? I don't have a tell". She said counting the crisp, fresh fifty pound notes she had just been handed.

"You have a tell alright, come on let's get out of here" Sandra had definitely done her job right, after tonight Gerry did not want to set foot in a casino ever again.

"Can't we stay for a drink, my treat" she said fanning herself with the bank notes.

"I should bloody think it is" he said noting how elegant she looked tonight, the red satin dress that hugged her body so perfectly showing off those curves, the way her hair bounced out at the end, there was no doubt Sandra Pullman was the most classy lady in the room.

_**Luck let a gentleman see  
Just how nice a dame you can be  
I know the way you've treated other guys you've been with  
Luck be a lady with me**_

_**A lady never leaves her escort**_  
_**It isn't fair, it isn't nice**_  
_**A lady doesnt' wander all over the room**_  
_**And blow on some other guys dice**_

"You know I've enjoyed tonight, it was a good idea having someone come and nanny you while you blow all your money in the first game".

"Yeah well, if anyone needs nannying it's you, you got too carried away but saying that I don't think there is any danger of me getting in that deep again and I did not blow it all away in the first game."

"Oh you did Gerry, your tell is so obvious a blind nun could spot it" she smirked behind her champagne float.

"And yours wasn't?" He scoffed.

"I'm the one who walked away with more money than they came in with, Gerald" she teased.

"I was the one who taught you the laws of the casino, so I don't think it would be fair for you to take all the blame".

"That's what you think."

"What do you mean?"

She tapped the end of her nose with her index finger before answering. "All I am saying is that my little plan worked".

"What, so you are saying that you somehow deliberately won so I would be shocked into nipping this habit in the bud?"

"Like I said, Gerry, I know you and all your tells" she winked as she finished the Bollinger champagne.

_**Let's keep this party polite  
Never get out of my sight  
Stick with me baby, I'm the guy that you came in with  
Luck be a lady tonight**_

"And what about your bad habit, you have picked up?"

"What bad habit?"

"Poker, not knowing when to stop before it gets to close, you were like a woman possessed".

"Oh Gerry" she giggled "I was bluffing, I can play, of course I can and rather well but I hate these places and everything they stand for but even though it's not place for a lady I knew this was the exact way to stop you coming here." Sandra's smile lit up the room.

"A lady, don't make me laugh, I saw you giving that Collin's fella who lost to you the eye" Gerry said in a tone that screamed of jealously.

"Oh Gerry, you still don't get it do you? It was a façade, a trick to lull him into a false sense of security, I came here for you and to put a stop to your dirty little habit not to flirt with creepy men older than you and who have more money than sense."

_**A lady never flirts with strangers  
She'd have a heart, she'd be nice  
A lady doesn't wander all over the room  
And blow on some other guys dice**_

"Come on, let's go and get a couple of bottle's of expensive plonk and get roaring screaming drunk back at yours, I feel like celebrating" she said allowing Gerry to open the door for her.

"Luck be a lady, eh" he sighed.

"Gerry what did I tell you, luck didn't even come into it."

* * *

_**I do hope this was okay, any reviews would be smashing. Gee :) x**_


End file.
